wcrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
3.7: Command Skills
The Command Skills are as follows: *''Inspire'' (Prevents others from becoming Shaken) *''Strategy'' (Used to improve offensive and defensive maneuvering) *''Coordination'' (Allows a character to issue instructions) *''Guidance'' (Allows a character to advise others) *''Security'' (Provides a bonus to ranged attacks and improves ambush detection) ''Inspire'' (INS) This Skill reflects a character's ability to inspire faith and confidence in others. Inspire Checks can be performed as a Standard action in combat by a vehicle or capital ship's commander to prevent other characters from becoming Shaken in combat and bolster their confidence; this in turn provides a small temporary bonus to any affected character's Checks. Specializations include specific types of groups or inspirational techniques. ''Strategy'' (STR) This Skill reflects a character's knowledge of offensive and defensive combat strategies. A character who is highly skilled in Strategy has an easier time getting their forces into an advantageous position over an opposing force. A Strategy Check is required when a character must come up with a battle plan in order to succeed in a situation. Only a group commander may make this Check; the definition of a "group" in this case is left to the discretion of the GM. This Skill may be opposed by a corresponding Strategy Check performed by the commander of the opposing force. For every five points in the degree of success of the Check, all forces under the commander's direct control and carrying out their battle plan will gain a temporary +1 bonus to their Combat Maneuvers and Evasive Maneuvers Skill scores; the bonus extends to any specializations that may apply to specific situations. Specializations include specific offensive or defensive maneuvers. ''Coordination'' (CRD) This Skill reflects a character’s ability to utilize the full resources of every member of a group. If a character is part of a larger group that includes NPCs (such as a wingman), they may make a Coordination Check to give them specific instructions. Coordination Checks may be required multiple times for particularly large groups; the higher the number of successful Checks, the more likely things will occur as the character has designed, with fewer overall mistakes. This Skill is typically subject to circumstantial DC adjustments; a character flying on Todd Marshall's wing will likely be facing very unfavorable circumstances when attempting to issue him orders. Specializations include the coordination of specific situations, job positions or occupations. ''Guidance'' (GUD) This Skill measures the amount of experience a character has with various types of situations and how much of their knowledge and experience can be imparted to others. Guidance Checks are made when a character wants to impart some of their knowledge to another character as a precursor to any Check made the other character; one-tenth (rounded up) of the degree of success or failure is added to the DC of the subsequent Check. Specializations include specific subjects or situations. ''Security'' (SEC) This Skill reflects a character's general knowledge of security protocols and their ability to apply that knowledge. A character highly Skilled in Security can more readily identify threats in the immediate area and take positive action to mitigate them. Security Checks are used when a character is required to fight in ranged combat on the character-scale. Specializations include any specific type of ranged weapon or stratagem. Every five points added to this Skill imparts a +1 modifier to the character's Attack Bonuses; in situations wherein a specialization applies, this bonus is extended to that situation. A Security Check may also be made as a precursor to any Hiding and Seeking Check made to detect ambushes; the degree of success or failure is added to the DC of the subsequent Check. ---- NEXT: 3.8 Science Skills PREVIOUS: 3.6 Charm Skills TOP ---- Category:WCRPG